Spike's Heartache
by Djheartpon3
Summary: Rarity gets a call from Spike but does not expect what happens next.


Rarity was making a set of work clothes to be shipped out to the construction site of the Stable that was being built, when she got a phone call.

" Hello?" Rarity said into the phone, which was currently on speaker phone so she could continue working on the suits.

" Hey, Rarity, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?" stated the person on the other end of the line.

" Of course Spike," Rarity said, recognizing Spike's voice over the phone, "what do you need?" " I was wondering if you could come over to the library and help me with a gift for somepony special," inquired Spike.

" Why certainly Spike, I will be right over," said Rarity, as she hung up the phone.

"I wonder what Spike needs help with, or why did he ask me and not Twilight?" Rarity inquired to herself.

Rarity slowly trotted up to the Library, where Spike told her he would be, and she opened the door. As Rarity entered the darkness inside seemed to engulf her, until she felt a small, yet sharp, pain in her side, and she fell over.

Rarity woke up on a cold, hard stone floor in a dark room. She could not see a thing nor tell where she was. As she got up she started thinking of what happened.

" I should first see if I can find a light source," Rarity thought, " then I can find out where I am and what happened." Rarity started to search around for any thing she could use as a light, when she remembered that she had her horn.

" I must of forgot that it was there when I was knocked out," she thought to herself.

She then made her horn glow with such a light that she could see the whole room, and she had to stop herself from barfing. The floor was not stone as she originally thought but was a strange and foreign material not known to her, but fascinated her because it seemed to glow while releasing no light, the walls were covered in filly skeletons chained on by their front hooves, there was dried blood stained everywhere and a smell that seemed like a mixture of death and urine.

Right as Rarity couldn't hold back her bark any longer, a hole opened up in the wall and Spike came out.

"Hello, Rarity," Spike stated, " I see you enjoy the decor,"

Just as Spike said "decor" the filly skeletons closest to Rarity grabbed her and held her up agains a wall.

" It looks like the decor likes you to," Spike continued. Rarity tried to scream but couldn't, for she was in too much shock to move her mouth. " So, shall we get started then?" Spike asked as he reached for a small suitcase.

He popped open the suitcase and took a rusty screwdriver out of it, and before Rarity could figure out what was going on he jammed it in between her hoof and skin and started prying at it, cause severe pain to Rarity. Then the hoof came off with a scream from Rarity, making the first sound she had since being knocked out. Spike took no notice of this and continued removing each of Rarity's hooves, with a scream in reply every time one fell off.

Spike out the screwdriver back and took out a small cup, placing it under Rarity, before reaching in his bag again, pulling out some small pins, and started to slowly stab them into her skin, making sure to hit certain nerves to cause the most pain, and causing her to bleed. The blood slowly trickled down Rarity's white coat, tainting it with a dark red shade, before landing in the cup with a plip.

Spike turned around and left, leaving Rarity in the strange room, and when Spike closed the entryway, the skeletons let Rarity go. Pain erupted as the muscle from where her hooves were touched the ground, causing her to notice in the pain, that the floor was a bit jagged, with tiny pieces of bone scattered across the floor, she noticed that the bones looked familiar, but wasn't sure how. Moving on from the bones, she took a longer look on the walls, the filly skeletons seemed aged and yellowed, there were only three rows that wrapped around the room of them, above those, there were some heads on plaques, but she wasn't paying much to who they were, for she found a small crack in the wall that was releasing a tiny bit of light, she could finally see where she was.

She approached the crack and took a look, outside there were a couple trees, and then a huge clearing. In the clearing there was a small, red house with smoke coming up a small chimney. Using her magic, she made the crack large enough for her to fit through, and slowly started to approach the house. As she got closer, she noticed that the paint was starting to peel, revealing a rusted metal frame. The door was mostly rotted away and the windows were shattered, yet the lights were on inside and smoke was coming out of the chimney.

"How could any pony live like this?" Rarity thought as she approached closer.

What was left of the door creaked open as she got near, making her a bit frightened, but it also made her remember the pain from her feet, causing her to scream out.

Her scream frightened her, causing Rarity to gallop back to the cave, as her scream slowly became a screech with the pain of each step, before she passed out.

She woke up, and she was back in the room, though it was better illuminated, so she could see better. She noticed the plaques, and screamed again. On each plaque was the head of some pony who she knew. She could recognize the heads of Sweetie Belle, Coco Pomell, Photo Finish and Prince Blueblood among the plaques.

"You like them? I had them made just for you." Spike said as he slowly stepped out of the shadows, he seemed a bit bigger then yesterday, but she couldn't tell. " They were all so much fun, watching them squirm and scream as there torture got worse and worse, until they died." He concluded, before reaching into his suitcase again.

He pulled out a strange tool, it looked like a mallet that had been sharpened on one side and had a Philips head screwdriver coming out the top. He put it down, and pulled one more thing out of the suitcase, a fire ruby.

" Yes, this will do nicely," he said before taking the screwdriver part of the tool, and started shaving the fire ruby, bit by bit.

That was all he did, was carve the ruby, and soon Rarity could see it was starting to take form, Spike was carving a shiv out of the ruby, but why, he could easily stab her with the screwdriver, or get a knife from the outside. Spike didn't say anything that would give Rarity any clue why Spike was carving, in fact Spike hasn't said anything since he started carving the ruby.

Soon, he packed up his things and left the ruby on the ground half carved, then left. It was strange, he didn't torture her at all, well physically anyways, and she was too distracted by his carving for the heads to scar her mind too badly, she just had to look away from them. She walked over to where the ruby lay, and picked it up. She thought maybe it could help her, or at very least, be used to end the suffering, for the shards on the ground have seemed to have gotten longer, digging into her flesh, she also hasn't eaten since she arrived, and her stomach pained for food. She couldn't find the crack she did yesterday, so she couldn't leave. It was too much for her, she took the half carved ruby, and figured out why Spike left it here. She slowly raised the ruby, and pointed it at her neck, and stabbed strait through, ending her suffering.

The next day, Spike entered Rarity's cave, and saw her dead on the ground, ruby in her neck, but it didn't bother him. He approached the corpse and picked up the ruby. He grasped it tight, and slowly started cutting across the chest, making sure that nothing internal was damaged. The blade wasn't made for cutting so it took a while to saw through the fur, skin and muscle, but soon, it was done. He slowly removed the skin and muscle and laid them down on the cave floor, he would need them later. He then reached in, pushing her ribs aside, and delving into her organs, the squished and squirmed as his hand went past, until it finally found what he was searching for the heart.

He jerked his hand out, holding the heart, and tearing the arteries and veins that were attached.

He placed it in his mouth in order to taste it's sweet, metallic juice, before starting to slowly chew, savoring every second it was in his mouth, until it was mush. He swallowed, and then went to the pile of skin and muscle. He grabbed the entire pile and sowed it back on, so well that you couldn't tell that it was removed in the first place, put the fire ruby, in her hand, and slowly dragged her into the shed.

Three days later Rarity was found dead in a small shack in the Everfree Forest, her death was classified as a suicide and no further investigation was made. Meanwhile, Apple Jack's phone rang. She went to the phone, picking it up.

"Hello?" Applejack said into the phone.

"Hey, Applejack, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?"


End file.
